


Not Again...

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dark Past, F/F, First Love, Heavy Angst, Love, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Half of her audience was butchered, Grimm are invading the city, but all on Robyn's mind was Fiona.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on anonymous because I'm just getting back into the writing thing and I’m not ready to take credit for anything, yet. Mainly because I don’t think this is my best, but I still want this to be out there just so I’ll have SOMETHING!

It was madness. At one moment, everything was so bright. Robyn thought she had victory, she thought she could be the change she wanted to see, but now all she heard was screaming, and all she saw was the love of her life possibly bleeding to death before her very eyes.

  
"Robin!" A voice called out to her, it sounded soft, distance.

  
"You'll be okay, angel," Robyn comforted Fiona.

  
"Robin!" The voice sounded closer, but Robyn continued to ignore it.

  
"I'm not losing you," Robyn said.

  
"Robyn!" Joanna grabbed Robyn's shoulder, trying to pull Robyn to her feet. "Grimm are tearing apart the city, we need to go!"

  
"Get off me!" Robyn harshly pushed Joanna, then went back to covering Fiona's wound. "I'm not leaving until she leaves with us!"

  
"Robyn, please!" Fiona begged. "Mantle needs you."

  
"Don't...please don't ask me to leave you," Robyn's iron mask shattered, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
"I'm not asking you to leave, I'm asking you to help the people," Fiona said, smiling.

  
Robyn closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She knew Fiona was right.

  
"We can move her to the hospital!" One of two men exclaimed as they climbed up on stage. "We got a carpool going on, we've been moving people into cars of anyone willing to drive others to hospital!"

  
"That is why we do this," Robyn said. "How many people in Atlas gathers would stick their necks out like this?" She grabbed one of the men's shoulders. "Please, make sure she gets their safe."

  
"Of course!" The man nodded.

  
"Okay girls, even I'm not dumb enough to think we can take back Mantle by ourselves," Robyn said, looking at Fiona's cut. "Whether Atlas had that girl butcher our people doesn't matter, what matters is protecting this city. You find any Atlas soldiers helping, you let them help."

  
May and Fiona begrudgingly nodded.

  
"Fiona.” Robyn looked down to her.

  
Fiona locked eyes with her.

  
"You better not be dead when I get to the hospital," Robyn commanded, like ordered.

  
"I'll try not to," Fiona said, smiling.

  
"Try?"

  
"I won't!"

  
"Robyn, this is cute and all, but grimm invasion?" Joanna asked, exasperated.

  
Robyn gave one last look to Fiona.

  
"I haven't let you down yet, have I?" Fiona asked. "Go."

  
Robyn nodded, then left with Joanna and May. Not even a second after the three ran out of the door, a sabyr pointed on Robyn. It didn't last long, as she stuck her wrist-bow in its mouth a fired, the arrow flying right through its skull. She pushed it off and noticed an allyway in front of her. On the other end, she saw people being ravaged by the Grimm.

  
"Robyn...?" May began, but shut up when Robyn raised her hand.

  
Wordlessly, Robyn motioned to her left. May looked down the street, and saw a similar sight to what Robyn saw down the alley.

  
"Right!" May readied her staff before running at the Grimm.

  
Joanna was just about to join May when Robyn raised her hand, motioning to her right. Joanna turned just in time to save a child from another sabyr, shooting the beast in the eye with an arrow.

  
“On it.” Joanna nodded and ran towards the child to help them.

  
Robyn, face blank and unchanging, reloaded her wrist-brown and walked towards the alley. It was going to be a long night, and she knew it.

* * *

Robyn awoke in the late morning. As she sat up in bed, an arm held her down, and Robyn smiled when she looked down at her wife.

  
“No…stay…” Wren whined.

  
“I have to go, hon,” Robyn said.

  
“Why?” Wren asked, grouchy.

  
“This isn’t your standard job,” Robyn began. “My Happy Huntresses are giving Mantle the security it needs.”

  
“Ugh…I hate it when you’re right!” Wren, defeated, let go of Robyn’s arm, and turned her back to her. Even without seeing her face, Robyn could tell Wren was pouting.

  
“I’ll make it up to you when we get back.” Robyn leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“With what?” Wren smiled at her.

  
“Romantic candlelight dinner?” Robyn asked.

  
“I’m just messing with you, Robbie,” Wren assured. “You don’t need to make it up to me."

  
“Too late, candlelight dinner,” Robyn said, poking Wren’s cheek.

  
“Always the gentlewomen,” Wren said.

  
“Gentlemen,” Robyn corrected.

  
“Sorry, miss I-want-to-break-gender-roles.” Wren rolled her eyes.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll be back, just going on a patrol with the other Huntresses,” Robyn said.

  
“You show Atlas how to protect a city,” Wren said.

  
“That’s the plan, hon,” Robyn assured.  
-  
Robyn patrolled Mantle with Joanna. It was a thankfully quiet day…

  
“Help me!” A woman shouted.

  
“Shut it!” A man hissed.

  
…until they heard that. Readying their weapons, the two turned the corner to find a man holding a knife to a woman’s throat, gripping her shirt.

  
“Looks like we got someone who needs to be reminded to keep their hands to themselves.” Robyn stepped forward. “Drop the knife.”

  
The man looked at the group, lessening his grip on the woman. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the woman kneed him in the groin, running off as he cursed under his breath.

  
“Do you bitches know who you’re dealing with?!” The man hissed.

  
“Someone who’s about to lose his manhood if he doesn’t surrender.” Robyn aimed her wrist-bow at the man’s groin. “Do you know how it’ll feel to have an arrow tear through that? Couldn’t possibly feel good.”

  
“You’ll regret this,” the man shot.

  
“Not as much you will,” Robyn shot back.

  
The man opened his mouth, and a high pitched ringing assaulted the girls. Robyn tried to keep her wrist-bow on the man, but even she caved in and covered her ears. Falling to her knees, Robyn could only watch as the man backed away, then ran around the corner. As he escaped, his ringing lessened, then disappeared. Not hesitating, Robyn got to her feet and ran around the corner, only to be greeted by an empty street.

  
“Damn!” Robyn swore.  
-  
It wasn’t too late when Robyn returned to her apartment.

  
“Night Rob,” Joanna patted Robyn’s shoulder, “and don’t feel bad about the creep, we saved the girl, that’s what matters. We’ll get him!”

  
“Thanks Jo, you have a good night,” Robyn said, walking up the stairs to her apartment, giving Joanna one last wave before entering.  
-  
“Honey, I’m home!” Robyn called.

  
“Hi, sweetie!” Wren called from their bedroom.

  
“Now, I think I owe you a candlelight dinner.” Robyn took off her wrist-bow, setting it on a table by the door.

  
“Can you come into the bedroom, first?” Wren asked. “I need help!”

  
“You okay, hon?” Robyn walked into her bedroom, and was met with Wren, laying naked on their bed. “H-honey?”

  
“You want to make me dinner, but I want you to eat something first,” Wren said, seductively.

  
Robyn didn’t even try to pretend she didn’t want this. She tore off her jacket and stripped off her cloths as she moved towards her wife.  
-  
CRASH!

  
Robyn’s eyes shot open, she instinctively reached for her wrist-bow on the nightstand, only to remember where she actually left it when she felt nothing. “Shit…”

  
“Robyn?” Wren grabbed Robyn’s hand.

  
They were both naked, leading to the two feeling incredibly vulnerable.

  
“It’ll be okay, hon,” Robyn assured, cupping Wren’s face in her hands. “Stay with me.”

  
They put on very little in the short time they had to get dressed. Robyn put on panties and her shirt, while Wren just wrapped herself in the bed’s blanket.

  
“Watch my back, hon,” Robyn ordered, calmly.

  
“O-Okay…” Wren held the covers closer against her body.

  
It was a short, but tense walk towards the living room. Robyn felt a small glimmer of hope when she saw her wrist-bow in the darkness.

  
“Ladies.” A hand flicked on the lights, causing both women to freeze.

  
Robyn’s blood ran cold when she saw the creep from before, sitting in one of their armchairs, a gun in his right hand, and a cup full of water in left.

  
“Had to run back to my place to get this,” the man explained, casually. “Atlas Military protocol to bring a gun, even on leave.”

  
“Atlas Military?” Robyn’s eyes widened.

  
“You had no idea who you were messing with,” the man said.

  
“Robyn…who is this?” Wren asked, terrified.

  
“A creep we stopped from assaulting a girl,” Robyn said.

  
“Now I need a replacement,” the man said, staring at both women. “I should thank you for dressing like that for me.”

  
Robyn suddenly made a mad dash towards her wrist-bow, but the man threw the glass in his hand and shattered it in Robyn’s path. Robyn’s bare feet stepped on the glass, the shock of pain causing her to fall.

  
“Robyn!” Wren cried, only for a shot at her feet caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

  
“You want to live?” The man asked.

  
“Y-yes,” Wren answered.

  
“You want her to live?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good.” The man gave her a smile, then he shot her in the leg.

  
“Wren!” Robyn cried, only to be knocked too the ground by a gun to her head.

“Robyn! Help me!” Robyn heard Wren scream before she blacked out. “Robyn…please don’t let him…”  
-  
Robyn’s eyes shot open and she was greeted by a bright, white room, causing her to almost immediately shut them. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Fiona was sleeping in a chair to her left, but she soon awoke.

  
“Robyn!” Fiona hugged Robyn.

  
“F-Fiona?” Robyn hugged Fiona, confusion still evident in her voice as she looked around the hospital room. “What happened?”

  
“You were attacked by that creep,” Fiona answered.

  
“Right…that Atlas pr-” Robyn immediately cut herself off. “Wren! Is she okay?!”

  
Fiona eyes widened in horror, then tears formed in her eyes and her sheep ears laid flat against her head.

  
“F-Fiona..is Wren okay?” Robyn asked, again.

  
“Robyn…I’m so sorry, she…” Fiona let out a chocked sob. “That animal, that disgusting pile of trash in human form, he…took advantage of her, then he sh-shot her dead.”

  
Robyn just heard white noise after Fiona said those last three words. “N-no! You’re lying!”

  
“Robyn, please, you have to believe me,” Fiona begged. “I would never lie to you, as much as I so desperately wish I was!”

  
“She can’t be…Wren…oh baby, I’m so sorry…” Robyn shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. After what started as a normal day, Robyn’s entire world came crumbling down. Wren, her wife, her world, her entire reason for existing, was gone. Violated and killed, and Robyn didn’t even have a chance to stop it.

  
“It’s okay, Robyn,” Fiona tried to assure, but every word that came out of her mouth sounded wrong to her. “It’s…it’s going to be okay.”

  
“I couldn’t protect her!” Robyn cried into Fiona’s chest. “I failed her, Fiona!”

  
“It’s not your fault, Robyn.” Fiona held Robyn’s head steady, tears falling from her eyes into Robyn’s blonde locks.  
Robyn learned something that day: Life can be sudden. Cruel. It can pull the rug out from under you at anytime it feels like it.

* * *

Robyn, despite pressing charges, was left out of the man’s court trial. Atlas considered this a military issues, meaning civilians were to stay out of it. As a result, Robyn wasn’t given a damn thing. Not even the results of the trial. She liked to hope he was stripped of his rank, sentenced to life in prison, and she’d never have to see him again. Well, before any hope in the Atlas Military was dashed when they essentially invaded Mantle and took over.

  
Robyn would be lying if she didn’t admit to attempting to end it all, multiple times, in the aftermath of the horrific invent, but someone kept her off the edge. Fiona. Sweet, idealistic, and inspiring Fiona did what Robyn didn’t think was possible. Fiona gave Robyn hope, a drive to make Mantle better, and when Robyn found herself moving on, love. Though even a sweet girl like Fiona absolutely despised Atlas.

  
Robyn’s hatred of Atlas would need to take a backseat to saving the people. She saw a single Atlas troop killing the Grimm with pinpoint accuracy, even the larger Grimm dying with less then half a clip, something even Robyn found impressive. Unfortunately, he was jumped by a sabyr. Robyn was just about to help him when he screamed.

  
“Help! Someone get this thing off me!” The man screamed.

  
It was him. Every part of the bastard was edged into her memory, his face, his pastor, and, of course, his voice.

  
“Get this fucking off me!” The man screamed, and the sabyr knocked his helmet off with its tusks.

  
Any of Robyn’s doubts died when she saw his face.

  
“Hey, help…me…” The man had noticed her, and as he was screaming for help, horrified realization set in. “P-please help me!”

  
Robyn just stared at him in shock.

  
“Please…I’m sorry for what I did!” The man begged as more Grimm were summoned by his negativity.

  
Robyn just watched as the Grimm ganged up on him.

  
“Help me…oh by the Gods…please help me!” The man’s begging and tear stained face was engulfed by the mass of shadows as the Grimm tore him apart.

  
Robyn just watched the man who took everything from her die. Yet, there was no satisfaction, no joy or feeling of having avenged Wren. She actually felt guilty. Robyn failed to save him not because she let him die, she failed to save him out of shock. She wanted to be good, be better then him, but she felt no different. As thunderous footsteps closed in on her, Robyn realized she was feeling horrid in the middle of a Grimm attack. That was the last thing she felt before something rammed into her with so much force she was knocked unconscious before the pain even had a chance to set in.

-  
Robyn’s eyes shot open and she was greeted by a bright, white room, causing her to almost immediately shut them. She rubbed her eyes, as a feeling of bitter Déjà vu washed over her. Robyn looked to her left, just to see if Fiona was sitting next to her, and was shocked to see she was placed in the same room as her.

  
“Note to self: find whoever put you here, and thank them a thousand times,” Robyn said to herself.

  
Fiona stirred, causing Robyn’s eyes to dart towards her.

  
“F-ah!” Robyn hissed as she moved to get out of her bed. “Yeah…some ribs are broken…okay, a lot of ribs are broken.” She looked over to Fiona. “Probably wouldn’t be a smart idea to get out of bed.” Robyn slowly got out from under the covers, sat up (cussing softly as she did so), and lowered her legs off the bed.

  
“R-Robyn?” Fiona asked.

  
“I’m here, angel,” Robyn said. She was grateful for the cold tiles. The cold surface on her soles was a small amount of relief, but she’d take what she could get. Step by step she walked over to Fiona’s bed, an occasional misstep would cause her ribs to sear, but stiffing was all she needed to do to get passed the pain, and it didn’t even slow her down. When she reached Fiona’s bedside, she went on her knees. Far from a painless process, but it was worth it to hold her little sheep’s hand.

  
“Robyn?” Fiona’s eyes finally opened, and they widened when they saw Robyn. “Oh Gods, are you hurt?!”

  
“In a considerate amount of pain, actually,” Robyn snarked, bluntly.

  
“Then why…?”

  
“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Robyn smiled.

  
“Robyn, it was just a little cut!” Fiona exclaimed, exasperated.

  
“Not going to make me regret this, angel,” Robyn said.

  
Fiona sighed. “I know.”

  
Robyn sat up, and hugged Fiona tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

  
Fiona resisted the urge to hug Robyn around her torso, instead opting to just affectionately hold her arm. “I’m glad you’re okay, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, Atlas did let this guy off the hook because his shooting is above average. If you think this is out of character for Mr. I'll shoot children and sacrifice an entire city to save my own, then clearly we didn't watch the same volume.


End file.
